


Going Home

by Skribbz



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: ELLIEDINA WEEK, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skribbz/pseuds/Skribbz
Summary: Abby gets away, and Ellie decides it's time to go home.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> For EllieDina week Day 1: Ache

She barely heard the rumble of the motor as Abby and the boy sailed away. It was drowned out by her heart pounding in her ears, and her own cries of pain.

She thought she had won. She had Abby pinned under the water, and could practically feel the life slipping out of the woman beneath her fingers. She didn't notice Abby's arm reaching out, grabbing something buried in the sand next to her. 

A sharp, burning pain shot through her abdomen, and she immediately released her grip, falling over into the water with a scream. Abby had plunged Ellie’s knife into the hole that was already in her abdomen, ripping it open even more. Blood poured out, turning the water around her red. Abby scrambled to get up, and into the boat, quickly starting it up and riding away, leaving Ellie alone, bleeding out into the shallow water.

She’d failed. Abby had made it out alive, and she was going to die. 

She was going to die. The realization should have been scarier. But at this point she didn’t have the energy to care. Or maybe she’d already accepted it. Long before she ever even set out for Santa Barbara. 

She was going to die…

_ “I don’t plan on dying.”  _

She’d failed Joel. She'd failed Tommy. She’d failed herself. 

But she didn’t have to fail Dina. Or JJ. She could go back to them. 

She forced herself to sit up, supporting herself on weak, shaking arms. The water around her was red as far as she could see, which wasn't very far since her vision was becoming blurry. Her brain could barely comprehend that all of that red was from her. 

She crawled through the shallow water, so weak she could barely stand up against the small waves that continually crashed into her. She pulled herself up to the boat, tumbling in which a cry of pain. 

She laid there for several moments watching as the orange glow from the distant fires faded away. From the flames dying, or her own vision fading, she didn't know. She couldn't hear the gunshots and screams anymore. She rolled over and reached for her bag. It weighed a million tons as she pulled it toward her.

It took the last of her strength to pull out her journal and flip to her most recent drawing of Dina and JJ. A quick sketch she’d made just the day before she’d reached California. They were smiling.

She wanted to see Dina’s smile again. She wanted to hear JJ’s adorable little giggles again. She wanted to hold them both in her arms again. 

But she knew she never would. She was going to die.

She used the last of her strength to pull the journal close to her chest, holding it against her weakly beating heart. 

She closed her eyes, not even having the strength to keep them open anymore. The pain in her side didn’t matter anymore, in fact, she didn’t even feel it. 

She didn’t feel any more pain at all. 


End file.
